The Ghost King's Queen
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Two years after the war Nico falls for a beautiful waitress in a diner, questioning his sexuality. What he doesn't know is that two years ago, when Percy Jackson disappeared, Percy started a new life. Crossdressing as a girl, he works as a waitress in a small diner. Until Nico comes stumbling in, flirting with him, threatening to destroy Percy's new life... Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Ghost King's Queen || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Ghost King's Queen – How Percy Trapped Nico

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, identity crisis, a lot of insecurities, crossdressing, feminization, explicit intercourse, anal, spanking, size-kink (Percy's a size-queen and Nico likes them small), hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/OC (for, like, one paragraph), Jason/Reyna

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace

Summary: The war has been over for two years and everyone moved on. Nico, in an attempt to get over Percy, was hiding in a relationship with Will. Settling with being gay. But then he sees this beautiful girl with sea-green eyes and tempting, long legs working at this cute, small bakery. He has to go through the progress of doubting his sexuality once again.

Percy Jackson has disappeared from the surface of the Earth after the war. He was hiding from everyone, even from himself. Hating the things he had done in the war, trying to create a new persona. Andromeda Jackson. He dresses as a girl, lives as a girl and works at a diner. Until Nico di Angelo comes stumbling back into his life, blowing his cover.

So, this is a mixture of two requests I got - **mattcun** wanted Percy finding serenity and peace in crossdressing and being a temptation (with a tiny dick) that Nico falls for and **Kobalos** wanted a reverse-Mulan type of thing where Nico falls for crossdresser!Percy, thinking he's a girl and starting to question his sexuality because of that. They worked well together and I'm pleased with the outcome. I hope so are you. ;)

**The Ghost King's Queen**

_How Percy Trapped Nico_

It had been two years since the war now. Nico had done all he could to get over Percy Jackson. Granted, the fact that Percy had vanished without as much as a note nearly right after the war had made it easier. His friends had helped. Will Solace had helped, encouraging Nico to try and move on, get more comfortable in his sexuality and try having a relationship. So Nico was dating some pretty-boy from Aphrodite Cabin. Black-haired, green-eyed, easy on the eyes.

Yet even after two years, it sometimes happened that when Nico came deep inside his lover, he would moan Percy's name. Which ended with Nico getting kicked out of the cabin, which was ridiculous considering that they only had sex in Nico's cabin.

So maybe getting over Percy wasn't working as well as Nico was hoping it would.

"Are you even listening to me, Neeks?", inquired his boyfriend annoyed.

The two were out on a date, coffee in New York. After a long walk, they had ended up in a part of New York where Nico hadn't been before. Not that he spend overly much time in New York. They were in a small diner slash bakery. And maybe Nico would pay more attention to his boyfriend if not for the long-legged waitress serving their coffees and cakes. Those legs should be forbidden and the obscenely short skirt didn't hide much – whenever the door opened and a customer entered, the skirt would flare up, revealing blue lace-panties and a tight, heart-shaped ass. Nico was an ass-man. Some liked to stare at the package, the muscles, others were obsessed with strong arms, but all that mattered to Nico was a deliciously tight ass, perfect porcelain skin that would turn the nicest shade of red when Nico spanked it. He knew he wasn't the only one looking, but he was probably the only one looking and not feeling comfortable with looking. This was a girl he was staring at. Granted, the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen – with a charming smile, sparkling sea-green eyes and messy, shoulder-long black hair. She was slender and beautiful. And a _girl_.

"Mh, sorry, babe", mumbled Nico absentmindedly. "What were you saying?"

/break\

Percy was living the life. The war had hit him hard, Tartarus had literally put him through hell, physically and mentally speaking, and the break-up with Annabeth hadn't helped either.

So he decided to start anew. The only people he still contacted were his mom and Paul, because never again would he put her through the pain of not knowing where her only child was and if he was safe, if he was still alive. But aside from them, he had cut all ties.

His new life was literally a new life. Perseus Jackson was gone. He was living under the name of Andromeda Jackson – in a way, he still couldn't let go of that name. He still valued his mother too much, held her too dear to completely let go. Then again, Jackson was a rather common last name, so he figured he'd be fine. Seeing as he dropped out of school, he started working as a waitress.

Waitress, not waiter.

He still remembered camp days, back when Silena had still been alive. The young campers always had to suffer under her ways. Not the way they had to under Drew. Silena _loved_ dressing cute boys up in dresses and Percy had ended up in dozens of beautiful dresses because of her. Unlike the other boys, it never bothered him. He liked the material, loved the freedom that was going on between his legs all without pants. Then the war hit, and then the next one followed right away.

Only afterward had he allowed himself to properly think about what that meant. He had started out slow. Only in secret, behind his own locked door. Then he grew more confident, sneaking out in a dress. He had gotten so many whistles and compliments, even a guy hitting on him. It had made him feel flustered and special and _amazing_. The occasions he sneaked out dressed as a girl multiplied and the guys hitting on him did too. So he had to come up with a name, the first time he allowed himself to be involved in a serious conversation. Thus, Andy Jackson had been born. Weeks later, he finally told his parents. Told them how he enjoyed pretending to be a girl, how much he enjoyed being Andy – because Andy wasn't a hero, Andy wasn't a demigod, Andy hadn't suffered all those losses, Andy hadn't gone through Tartarus. Percy wanted to be Andy. Permanently.

There had been a lot of crying and only when Percy promised to call and not to lose touch with them did they allow him to move out. To start a new life and move on.

Andromeda Jackson rented a one-room apartment on the other side of the city the next week. It was a rat-hole, really, but he was grateful for his parents to help him out a bit at first. Soon, Percy got a job as a waitress at a local coffee shop and when they noticed he was a great baker, he was even allowed to work in the kitchen. He loved it, had always loved baking.

And he loved the attention. What had started out as long dresses and skirts had by now shrunken to 'large belts', as his stepfather liked to call them with a disapproving look (he even liked that, having a protective dad hovering above, worried he'd get the wrong kind of attention). But he enjoyed that wrong kind of attention. He loved the whistles and snickers and even when one of the customers would playfully slap his butt in passing. It was even better when it ended in a hook-up.

In the past two years, there hadn't been any serious relationships, but there had been _a lot_ of casual sex. In the back of an alley, the toilets of clubs, occasional even at his place, but of course in the dark. He kept his skirt on and only did it doggy-style, telling the guys he was 'saving herself for marriage'. They didn't question it, as long as they got to come in a tight, hot hole. Never with the lights on, or with Percy on his back, never without clothes. Never risking them seeing that there was no pussy to be saved for marriage, but a cock waiting to be jerked off once the guy of the week was out cold after a round of rough, hard sex. So everything was good. Not like he needed love.

Not like he wanted love. Not like he _deserved_ love. Being Andromeda was good, as long as no one got close enough to discover his secret, because that would mean laying Perseus Jackson bare. And he had locked Percy away in the back of his mind over a year ago now.

But then this cute gay couple stopped by for chocolate cake and coffee and it only took Percy ten seconds to realize that it was Nico di Angelo. His heart stopped in panic, thinking camp may have send them to track him down, but they didn't even really notice him. So Percy played it cool, served them and smiled. They left again and Percy was relieved.

Until they returned. And returned. And returned.

The fleeting feeling of Nico's eyes on his body had been something he thought he had imagined the first time around, but it continued and it intensified. Percy tried to write it off as nothing special. But then Nico started to show up alone. On a regular base. For a week straight, he came every single morning for breakfast, always sitting on one of Percy's tables. Percy grew nervous, but not a single word aside from the usual and necessary pleasantries were exchanged.

Until one morning, about four weeks after that initial first time that Nico had showed up. Nico was offering Percy that charming smile again as Percy brought him what had become the Ghost King's usual at this point. Their hands touched as Nico took the plate from him.

"Thank you... Andy is it, right?", said Nico with that charming smile, laying heavy on the accent.

"Yes, sir", smiled Percy. "And you're welcome, sir. It's my job, after all."

With that, Percy continued with his work and only returned to Nico's table when Nico wanted the bill. There was a generous tip stuck to the empty coffee mug as Nico put his leather jacket on.

"That's... very... much...", stated Percy stunned, staring at the money.

"I think my favorite waitress earns it", smirked Nico with a flirtatious wink. "Ciao, bella."

Percy was beet-red as he put the money away and okay, so the looks hadn't been imaginary.

/break\

"So... you broke up? After two years, just like that?"

Nico shifted in guilt, staring over at Will Solace. "I'm sorry."

The son of Apollo heaved a sigh as he looked at the pitiful sight that was Nico di Angelo. Just yesterday, Will had to pick up the pieces of Nico's boyfriend and today, he had gone to confront the son of Hades. Nico explained it, told Will about the waitress – the one who reminded Nico of Percy, even far more than the son of Aphrodite he had been dating in an attempt to forget Percy had.

"No. No, I'm sorry", sighed Will and shook his head. "I mean, I knew it from the start. You asked him out the very day the war ended, practically right after you told Percy you were 'over' him. You never got over him. You've been in love with Percy for four years, of course it didn't go away over the course of two weeks – come on, I talked to Jason too, I know of your little confession in front of Cupid. But when you got together, I hoped that maybe... he can help you get over him."

"I hoped so too", admitted Nico, running his fingers through his hair.

"But instead of getting over him, I think you're only getting more desperate for him", accused Will irritated. "I mean, a girl? You've never been interested in girls before. It's been two years and even the sight of a _girl_ looking like him has you turning into goo. Let's face it, no one stands a chance against Percy Jackson, mh? He was the one you looked at and fell in love with, the one you managed to _forgive_ for getting your sister killed. The one you always protected. He's your one, true love. For four years, you ran after him like a lost puppy, trying to protect him, doing everything he'd ask of you. When Percy disappeared, part of me was _relieved_, because I thought that way, you'd have a chance to move on. But if you choose to chase after a ghost, I don't know how I can help..."

"Okay", nodded Nico timidly.

"I mean, if you want to chase after that girl in a pathetic attempt to replace Percy, fine. I don't really understand how one girl manages to make you question your sexuality like that, but let's see what that little waitress of yours thinks if you first call her Percy", snorted Will with a glare.

"Okay", whispered Nico again, looking up at Will like a puppy. "I'm sorry, for all it's worth. I never meant to hurt him. I truly _tried_ to love him, to forget Percy. But I guess... it's hard to forget the person that owns your heart... even if they've been gone for two years now."

"I just...", started Will and sighed. "I just want you to be happy, Nico."

Nico remained seated, watching Will. There were no more words needed. Nico knew that Will was a good friend, right now maybe angry but in the end, he'd always support Nico. And Nico understood that Will was angry. After all, he was kind of angry at himself too. Two years of relationship and he had just thrown them out of the window. And all over a _girl_. Well, technically, all over Percy, just like it always was. Everything was always about Percy Jackson. Sure, Andy the cute waitress looked _a lot_ like Percy – but Andy was still a girl. And Nico was gay. At least that had been the horrifying realization he had been fighting with since he was ten. It had taken him four years of being maddeningly in love with Percy to finally settle with being gay. After the war, he had come out. To Jason first, then to Reyna. And then to the whole camp when he had publicly admitted to having a 'crush' on Percy. By now, he was comfortable with being gay. Last year, Will had even dragged Nico and his boyfriend out to celebrate Christopher Street Day. Nico was out and proud. He liked cocks, he liked fucking guys up their asses, loved a nice sixpack. He was into dudes.

So why couldn't he stop thinking about Andy the waitress?

What? Was he not gay after all? Was he... suddenly straight? Or maybe bisexual and he just had never met a girl who picked his interest before? Did that mean he needed a reverse come out? Or was that called a going back in? No, that was something different all together.

He imagined that to be the feeling where one needed a drink. Sadly, he was only sixteen-bordering-seventeen. So he took the next best replacement, after biding his goodbyes to Will and leaving the blonde to digest what Nico had just confided in him. What he needed now was a big cone of ice-cream, with a lot of whipped cream. At his favorite diner.

"You look upset."

Nico blinked and looked up at the smiling waitress. Gods, how could this girl be so beautiful? She wasn't wearing a lot of make-up, only the slightest bit of blue eye-shadow and colorless lip-gloss, both having the effect of making those beautiful sea-green eyes look even larger and the same went for those rosy, plump, kiss-able lips. She had narrow hips and practically no tits at all, which honestly worked for Nico because the fact that he had _no idea_ what to do with those had been his first hint at him being gay (and he was back to questioning his sexuality again. Great).

"Yeah. Bad day", nodded Nico slowly. "The double-chocolate ice. Leave the spoon in."

"Oh, you're a real bad-boy", giggled Andy with a wink. "Coming right your way, sir."

Nico leaned back and watched her leave. In her high-heels, her perfect ass looked even firmer and they made her steps sway so seductively. Those long, smooth legs were stunning. They'd look good wrapped around Nico's waist while Nico would be pounding into that sweet ass. He tried to approach it differently in his thoughts this time. Andy's legs wrapped around his waist while he'd be pounding into her pussy... No. Ew. He wiggled his nose in disgust. The thought of a vagina was a real turn-off, killing the slowly forming boner he was sporting since watching Andy walk away.

Great, now he was even more confused about his sexuality. So, he really wanted to fuck Andy, but anal was the only thing that would work. He still didn't see boobs and pussies as turn-ons.

"Here you go, sir", smiled Andy, placing the ice-cream on the table.

"Wonderful", sighed Nico relieved, digging in.

"If you don't mind me asking...", drawled Andy, shifting a little. "Why are you so upset?"

"Broke... up with my boyfriend", admitted Nico slowly, looking up at Andy.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that", said Andy with honest pity in her beautiful sea-green eyes.

"No. Really, it's okay. We've tried to make things work for too long now, but I never... fell in love with him. He deserves better than that", declined Nico and shook his head.

"So do you", countered Andy. "You deserve someone who can make you fall in love with them."

"You're... something else alright, Andy", chuckled Nico, eyes sparkling amused.

"Thank you, sir. I try", grinned Andy and left again.

/break\

Nico continued to come to the diner, every single morning. They started having small-talk. About the weather, movies, shows, silly things like those. But Andy made Nico smile, the way only Percy had ever managed to – with being childish yet in an adorable way so. Her naivety was endearing to the same level as Percy's. Two years ago, in the middle of the war, Nico had tried to convince himself that it was just annoying. But after not having seen Percy for two years, he dearly missed that naivety and the adorably dumb things Percy would say.

"Hey, sugar-ass, get me more coffee", called the guy from a few tables down.

Andy, who had just been involved in a conversation about whether _Civil War_ or _Batman VS Superman_ had been the better movie, turned to the customer. Andy offered him an apologetic smile and walked over the the other customer. The guy grunted pleased and slapped Andy pretty hard on the ass when she walked away. Nico glared angered when Andy rejoined him.

"That's at least the seventh time since I know you that I saw this exact dude slapping your butt", stated Nico irritated. "I mean, I get you have to be polite to the customers, but if you want, I can follow him out and tell him with all the kindness I'm capable off to back the fuck off."

A pink blush lit up Andy's face and she caught those kissable lips – so much like Percy's – between her pearly-white teeth. "It's alright, sir. You seem unfamiliar with this diner, huh? We're... a special establishment. Don't get me wrong, we're no whores and there's no getting off or kissing. Just, you know, the occasional groping and slapping and the comments. It's not like it's in our contracts or that we're _instructed_ to, but we _do_ earn more than the average waitress because we let the customers... enjoy their stay here. Or what kind of employer do you think would let a waitress walk around in a skanky skirt like this? It's what keeps our customers coming back."

"So... you're paid well to let customers call you 'sugar-ass' and touch you?", asked Nico slowly.

"I guess", shrugged Andy thoughtful, shrugging. "Well, I dropped out of school and I need the money for my living. And I, much like most other waitresses here, enjoy the little extra-attention. Makes us feel attractive, you know? It's all just fun. The guy just now – Joey – he knows we won't hook up or anything, he knows his hands don't go below my clothes. There are rules and they are followed and if one breaks them, they're kicked out and banned from coming back."

"Never heard of a... diner like that before", muttered Nico stunned.

"It works out for us all", chuckled Andy. "If you'd excuse me now..."

"Get going", chuckled Nico, gathering his courage and giving it a try.

As Andy turned around to leave, Nico lifted his hand and placed a hard slap on the firm butt, hard enough to make Andy yelp and blush. Nico smirked wickedly. He was contemplating if coming here for every meal would be going overboard.

/break\

A week – and _many_ butt-slaps – later had Nico meeting with Cecil, Lou, Jason and Reyna. His friends estared at him suspiciously. It was rare for Nico to willingly spend a lot of time with them. Especially not with all of them together. Jason and Reyna exchanged a look, communicating silently. Lou rolled her eyes. She hated when couples did that, it was freaking her out.

"Okay, what are we doing here?", asked Cecil and heaved a sigh. "Because I have a prank to be at."

"There's something important I need to tell you...", stated Nico seriously.

"Uhm, that's starting to freak me out", noted Jason concerned, turning to his girlfriend.

"Calm down, Jay", chuckled Reyna, squeezing his hand. "It's nothing bad, is it?"

"It's probably just about his break-up", shrugged Lou, earning her surprised looks. "What? Am I the only one talking to Will, or what? He told me like days ago. Well, ranted about it."

"Actually no", grunted Jason, turning to glare at Nico. "Seriously? Why? And why did you only tell Will? I feel officially offended in my status as your bro!"

"Because I... I met someone", mumbled Nico embarrassed, cheeks red. "And because you're straight as an arrow, Grace. It was easier talking to another... gay guy about it first."

"...Who?", asked Cecil, sitting up some.

"This cute... waitress", whispered Nico, barely audible.

"Come again? I think I misheard you. Did you say wait_ress_?", asked Lou wide-eyed. "Like, a girl?"

"A... girl... yes", confirmed Nico and gulped hard.

"So... you're not gay anymore?", asked Cecil confused, earning himself a shove in the ribs from Lou. "Ouch! What? I'm just asking! I mean, his coming-out was such a big deal and all!"

Everyone turned inquisitive eyes on Nico. The son of Hades shifted uncomfortably, until Reyna laid a soothing hand on his knee. She still had that calming, sister-like effect on him – and oh gods, he still had to tell _Hazel_ too. No, first getting this over with.

"I honestly have no idea", admitted Nico frustrated. "I just know that I love talking to Andy and looking at her and spending time with her... She's amazing, you know? She's a swimmer and she loves baking. She has this contagious smile and an ass to _die for_ and such long, long legs. She has this cute, dorky and naive humor and she's also kind of a little nerd..."

"You know, I think I've heard you say the exact same things about... Percy, after the war", drawled Jason, stumbling over the name of their long-lost friend. "What does she look like?"

"Yeah, I know", sighed Nico. "She has those sparkling green eyes and messy black hair..."

"So basically, you finally found someone who resembles Percy enough to replace him. And now you're conflicted because the closest you can get to the real-deal happens to be a girl", said Cecil.

"You could say that, yeah", nodded Nico, running his fingers through his hair.

"Nico", started Reyna, taking his hand and squeezing it. "It's your life. And who you want to be with is entirely your decision. We love you and we don't care if you're with a boy or a girl, but... this obsession with Percy, it's getting unhealthy if you start stalking a waitress now."

"I'm not stalking her", huffed Nico with a frown. "We're just... flirting whenever I'm there. With each other. It's not just me leering at her. She's flirting back."

"And you're sure it's not just because she wants a bigger tip?", inquired Lou seriously.

Nico froze up and frowned. Andy had told him she was getting a higher payment for letting customers slap her butt, so flirting with customers went kind of unsaid. Was all of this only in his head after all? Great, now he really grew frustrated. They kept asking him more questions – how long he had been seeing her, what the diner was called, if she had a boyfriend, how exactly his relationship had ended, if he had told Hazel already. He answered them all obediently.

/break\

Percy was humming to himself, swaying his hips to the music coming from his radio on the top shelf above his bed. He was just getting ready for work and these days, he found himself even more motivated than ever before. The past few weeks had been a blast. Nerding out with Nico was _fun_. He had never known they shared these kind of interests. Then again, they had never really gotten around to talking to each other. The flirting was only a bonus. Gods, the flirting was amazing.

He loved when Nico gave him Italian nicknames. Or winked at him. The way those dark eyes that could easily bore into his very soul would linger on his ass whenever he left Nico's table. And the highlight of his day was that parting slap he got when Nico left. The Italian would place a hard spank on Percy's butt – really more a spank than a casual slap – and then his hand would linger on Percy's ass, giving him a squeeze hard enough to make Percy think that, this time, the hand-print would remain. While squeezing it, Nico would lean in and whisper "Be a good girl until I come back" in a commanding voice and it took all of Percy's willpower to squeak a "Yes, sir" out.

He always had to take a toilet-break when Nico left to take care of a hard problem, because wow, Nico could make him hard with just that. Just his words, one playful order and _one_ slap. Sometimes, home alone at night, Percy liked to entertain what a whole spanking coming from Nico would do to him. Gods, how much Percy wanted to be Nico's good girl.

Today, he was especially motivated to go to work, because the plaid skirt he was wearing was the most sensitive to wind, it blew up all the time. And Percy had bought a new pair of panties especially for Nico. Black, with tiny, little skulls on them, a red lace-fringe and a red bow in the front. Back in the old days, he would have _never_ shown his underwear like that to anyone, much less in public, but being Andy made him more confident, especially so more confident about his body. He enjoyed showing it off, he loved the reactions he'd get for it.

Flattening the skirt, Percy made his way to the diner with a skip in his steps. Maybe he'd get a second slap out of Nico today, additional to the one he regularly received. Either way, today was going to be a good day and Percy was going full-force on Nico today.

By the time Percy reached the diner, Nico was already sitting at his usual spot, staring at the door and apparently waiting for Percy. With a bright smile on his lips did Percy pass through the diner to the backrooms to get his frilly, cute apron and the name-tag.

"Hello...", started Percy before stopping for a second. "You know, you have been coming here for weeks now and we spend so much time talking, but... you never told me your name."

He had completely forgotten, seeing as he already _knew_ Nico's name, but it was the polite thing to ask and with the heavy flirting and Percy's intentions, he figured he should finally ask. Nico looked up at him curiously, raising one eyebrow as though the thought only now crossed his mind too.

"It's Nico. Actually, it's Niccoló, but only my mamma used to call me that and only when I angered her", chuckled Nico, taking Percy's hand to kiss it. "Nico di Angelo, it's a pleasure."

"Niccoló?", giggled Percy, delighted because he hadn't known that before.

"Don't bake fun of it, Andrea", warned Nico irritated.

"My name isn't Andrea. Andy is short for Andromeda", corrected Percy with a grin.

"Mh, the lover of Perseus from the old Greek myths...", mused Nico, blinking a couple of times. "It fits you exquisitely. After all, you are as gorgeous as a Greek princess, bella."

"Thank you", smiled Percy and blushed a little. "So... Why haven't you told me your name before?"

"Maybe because I like it when you call me 'sir' and I thought if I'd introduce myself, you'd take it as an invitation to _use_ my name", shrugged Nico with a sly smirk. "And that would be a shame."

Percy's blush turned into a tomato-red at that. "I—I... I'll get your breakfast then, _sir_."

He put a special emphasis on the 'sir' this time, enjoying the sparkle in Nico's eyes at that. He already had such a hunch when Nico joined in on the let's-slap-Percy's-ass-in-passing and the hunch intensified when Nico started to practically order him to be a 'good girl' until Nico would return. But now he was _pretty sure_ that Nico had a certain kink going on there. And Percy loved that.

He knew he was living in a delusion. There was no way Nico and Percy would ever become a couple, because Nico thought Percy was _Andy_. And right now, Percy was risking everything he had been working for during the last two years. If he kept getting closer to Nico, he'd risk Nico realizing that Andy was Percy. His two carefully separated worlds would collide and he would have to open the door for Percy again and remember things he had started to make himself believe to have happened to someone else. And maybe Nico would drag him back to camp, or Nico would just be _disgusted_ by Percy – for hiding, for pretending to be a girl, for shamelessly flirting with Nico without telling him the truth. Everything would fall to pieces if Nico was to learn the truth. So he _really_ should stop flirting with Nico and provoking his little kinks. He should, but he couldn't.

When he had claimed to enjoy the so-called unwanted attention, he _loved_ to get it from Nico.

"There you go, sir. I hope everything is in order", smiled Percy brightly and served Nico.

"Everything looks good", nodded Nico and glanced Percy's way with a praising smile.

A customer entered and the breeze blew Percy's skirt up where the son of Poseidon was standing half turned toward Nico, flashing his ass and his specially-for-Nico-bought panties to Nico. Percy smiled pleased when he noted the hunger in Nico's eyes. His breath hitched in his throat as Nico casually brought a hand up to cup Percy's ass. Normally, it was only a short squeeze after a slap, but this time it was a proper grope, Nico cupping a feel, rubbing his thumb over the fabric.

"I like those panties. Unusual for you, you normally only wear blue", noted Nico.

"Mh, I noticed a theme in your clothes", replied Percy coyly, staring at the skull on Nico's shirt.

"So you brought those panties for me?", inquired the son of Hades intrigued, squeezing the firm ass hard, causing Percy to shift. "I do like that notion. Like my mark on you, heh?"

"That something you'd like?", whispered Percy, a soft pant to his words as he leaned in some.

Nico was grabbing the lace and let the panties snap back against Percy's skin. "Very much."

Percy took a strangled gasp and grabbed his skirt, frantically pulling it down in the front to hide his little problem. "I—I need to... to get back to work now, sir. I'll return later to you, sir."

"Don't make me wait too long", warned Nico, placing an encouraging slap on Percy's ass.

Percy stumbled. Not from the sudden slap, but from the arousal that weakened his legs. It really shouldn't turn him on like that. But it did. Gods, it did. He had been so horny these past few weeks.

/break\

Nico knew that this was going too far by now. The playful flirting had developed into something that Nico didn't even know how to name anymore. But yesterday, the thought of his mark on Andy. Had he not just turned straight but also into a complete pervert? The startling and confusing part was that Andy didn't seem disgusted, but rather... aroused. What was he doing here, really? He still had the same confusing thoughts as he had weeks ago. So even if he'd ask Andy out, what was he supposed to say? "Hey, I'm kind of totally disgusted by the death-traps girls call a vagina, so would you mind if we only go anal? But no, I'm apparently totally not gay, because I seem to have the hots for you"? And yes, at this point Nico was completely thrown off and had _no idea_ about how to define himself anymore. Defining himself as 'gay' had been hard enough two years ago and back then, the distinction between straight, gay and bisexual seemed to go over his head already, but with his confused mind right now? He was at a total loss. He knew from experience that sex with girls disgusted him, because he had tried it before – during a phase when he had been thirteen and tried to straighten himself out. It had done nothing for him. He found the anatomy weird and unattractive.

"Hello, confused and upset friend."

Nico jumped slightly and stared in complete mortification at Jason and Reyna, who casually sat down opposite him. What were they doing here? They weren't supposed to be here.

"Why are you here?!", hissed Nico with slight panic in his voice.

"Well, seeing as you seem so smitten with this waitress, we wanted to meet her", replied Jason with a shrug, grinning a little. "We gotta approve if she's girlfriend-material and all."

"We're not here to approve or disapprove", chided Reyna, glaring at her boyfriend. "We just want to meet her. After all the torture you put yourself through to come to terms with being gay, I'm truly curious to meet the woman who turned you straight."

"Bisexual", corrected Jason thoughtful. "I thought we agreed on bisexual for that."

"I for my part decided to just completely skip the labels from now on", groaned Nico annoyed.

He rested his face on his hands, pouting a little. Somehow, he didn't want Jason and Reyna to meet Andy. Andy was _his_ – if he never got to have Percy, he at least wanted Andy all to himself. His pout was replaced by a small smile as Andy sauntered out of the kitchen again, that ass wiggling so deliciously from left to right as she walked through the diner.

"I'm taking a wild guess and say that's her", snorted Jason amused. "You're practically drooling."

"Not my fault she has the most perfect ass I ever saw", sighed Nico and licked his lips.

"Waitress!", called Reyna out, lifting one hand. "We'd like to order!"

"Coming!", called Percy back with a smile before turning.

His smile broke apart when he found himself face-to-face with Reyna and Jason. He managed a fast recovery though and walked over to them with a smile once again.

"Ah, you have friends, sir", chuckled Percy teasingly. "What can I bring you?"

The smile broke away for good this time, because Reyna and Jason were staring at him completely startled and with something that horrified Percy beyond measurement. There was recognition in their eyes as they looked at him. For the first time in his life, Percy found himself praying to his uncles – for Hades to open up the ground beneath him or for Zeus to just blast him and erase his miserable existence before any words could be spoken. Of course his uncles ignored him.

"P—Percy...", stammered Jason out, his throat dry.

Nico glared at him viciously. They knew that yes, Nico was attracted to Andy because she reminded him of Percy. Why did that annoying blonde have to bring Percy up now? Andy would think him a freak and even the last little chance Nico had with her would diminish with that.

"Shut up, Grace", growled Nico furiously.

"No, seriously, Nico. You've been seeing him for weeks and you didn't even _notice_?", asked Jason.

"Granted, Percy does make a... _very_ convincing woman", stated Reyna, cocking one eyebrow. "The thing I'm wondering is... _why_? Why are you dressing as a woman, Percy?"

Nico had no idea what his friends were talking about, but he knew that Andy would think he was a lunatic with even crazier friends if he didn't shut them up soon. He turned pleading eyes on Andy.

"Because I don't want to be Percy Jackson anymore", whispered Andy, barely audible. "Percy disappointed friends, _lost_ friends, he has been through Tartarus and pain, h—he lived through years of abuse at the hands of his stepfather and his bullies at various schools. Percy watched his first crush die in his arms after the Titan War, he had to fight for years, had to _suffer_. But... But Andy doesn't. Andy is just a waitress, Andy has friends at the diner and two loving parents she visits every other week, Andy doesn't have Aphrodite screwing up her love-life, she just takes who and what she wants, without regrets. Andy is... Andy is happy. I _want_ to be Andy. I want to be happy..."

Tears were running down Percy's cheeks as he stared dead-on at Nico. It was the second time that he ever admitted to that out loud. He had only ever put it to words once, when he had explained to Sally and Paul why he _needed_ this. But things were ruined now anyway. Nico, Jason and Reyna knew. Everything he had worked for for two years would be gone all too soon. And he was aware that he was just having a mental melt-down at his work-place, but he couldn't care less. Since the other three had found him, had destroyed his little piece of serenity, he would have to move anyway. Maybe dispense of Andromeda entirely. Change himself once more.

"Sh, calm down, Percy, please", whispered a soothing, Italian-accented voice into his ear.

Blinking a couple of times, he noticed that he was sitting on the floor, or more specifically on Nico's lap who was sitting on the floor. The son of Hades was holding him tightly, caressing his hair in a soothing manner. Why was he doing those things?

"W—Why are you _here_? You're t—taking everything from me!", sobbed Percy, clinging onto Nico.

"Hey, no. We're taking nothing from you, Percy", murmured Nico, hugging Percy even closer. "Why don't you give me your address and I bring you home? You're in no condition to work."

Percy had no idea what moved him to do it, but he answered obediently. Reyna and Jason exchanged a last look before watching Nico carrying Percy out of the diner, heading to the shadows. It was probably better to leave Nico to deal with... whatever this was.

/break\

Nico did not approve of the apartment Percy was living in. After the son of Poseidon had cried himself to sleep in his frenzy, Nico had taken a look around. Not many personal things, only a couple of pictures of Andy with Sally and Paul. No, Percy. Percy and Andy were one and the same person. For the past hour, Nico had tried to wrap his head around that. It then took him another hour to also accept it. Percy was apparently a cute, little crossdresser whose alter-ego was called Andy. That, in itself, Nico could accept. The things around that were what confused him. Why had Percy created Andy? And why had Percy/Andy been flirting with him? Why the sudden meltdown?

He needed Percy to wake up again, because he needed answers.

Sitting there, next to Percy, he took his first really close look at Andy. Somehow, he had let Andy's ass and legs distract Nico from truly _truly_ looking at her face. Granted, Percy had always had soft features and the light make-up he put on made them look even softer, but now that he was looking for it, he saw it. Saw the undeniably male features. Saw _Percy_.

There was a simple explanation why he hadn't noticed before – why no one really seemed to have noticed it before. Because they didn't _want_ to. Andy was a cute and stunning girl, so why look closer? Why dig deeper? Why look for something that identified her as male?

It of course annoyed Nico a lot. All the weeks of beating himself up for thinking he was straight because this girl that looked so startling much like Percy had caught his interest. Of course she had, because she was the boy he was in love with. Those long, luscious legs were the ones he had been admiring at Camp Half-Blood for years, that perfect ass had been the one to star in Nico's first wet-dream – back then more a picture of fantasy, really. After all, Percy as a boy used to wear rather baggy jeans, like most boys his age, hiding his best asset very much, leaving Nico to picture what it may look like unwrapped. But Percy as Andy was wearing tight clothes and showing off his panties to leave close to nothing to imagination. He had been falling for Andy because Andy was Percy.

"Mh...", groaned a tired voice as sea-green eyes fluttered open.

"Percy, you're awake", sighed Nico relieved and pushed Percy's hair out of his face.

"What are you doing here?", asked Percy confused, staring up at him. "Why are you still here? You know who I am. J—Just leave, please. Just leave me alone, please..."

"No", growled Nico annoyed, grabbing Percy by the arms to hold him in place. "You _owe_ me an explanation. Why are you doing this? Why are you... Why are you Andy? What's the meaning of it? I... I don't understand it. Why haven't you contacted anyone? Camp loves you – both camps do. They would have accepted you, if that's why you're hiding... They still would."

"I don't want their acceptance. You don't understand", whispered Percy and shook his head. "I want to be left alone. I want to start over. I—I... All the things Percy did, all the things Percy had been through... I locked them away when I became Andy. Andy is... a new leaf. She was a blank page and I got to write her story. Without all the abuse and the bullying and the fighting a—and the wars... I don't want to lose that. I don't want to be Percy Jackson anymore. I don't want to be a hero, I—I don't want campers to ask for my 'cool stories' about the war, because they aren't cool! They're cruel and painful and I _lost so much_. I just wanted it to _stop_."

Nico nodded as the pieces fell into place with Percy's words. In a way, it made sense to Nico. Every single one of the seven had been grasping for straws, for a way to cope with what they had been through. Apparently, Percy had found a way that seemed to work quite well for him. And who was Nico to take any of that away from Percy? The Andy he had met had been so carefree, sassy and cheeky – basically the Percy he had first met so long ago. There was just one thing he was still wondering. Just one last question before they could start figuring out how to continue.

"Do you want to be a girl?", asked Nico curiously. "I mean... body-wise. Do you want... surgery and all that? Breasts and a... vagina? The whole... thing?"

"No!", exclaimed Percy hastily, staring at Nico wide-eyed. "Gods, no. I—I mean, I enjoy being treated as a girl, the compliments, the new identity it provides me with. But... I like my body the way it is. I'm perfectly comfortable with my dick and without the boobs – seriously, I think I'd fall over because of the weight. No. I just... like the dresses and the... new life."

Nico heaved a ridiculously relieved sigh. "Good. I mean, not that I would judge you if you were transgender, because everyone should make those decisions entirely for themselves. I just mean that I'm kinda not into that, I'm more... gay. Gods, it feels _so good_ to say that again and actually feel it. Wow, a thing I would have never thought two years ago... But... I am gay. I'm gay."

"You... already said that. Three times", chuckled Percy, easing up a little. "Why?"

"Because you've driven _me_ into a total identity crisis those past few weeks", groaned Nico annoyed, throwing his head back into his neck. "You – Andy – got me to feel all those things, things I only ever felt for you – Percy. First you made me realize I'm gay when I fell in love with Percy and after I fought for years to accept my own homosexuality, Andy threw it all out of the window with one of your charming smiles, making me doubt my homosexuality."

"I—I... What...?", asked Percy cautiously, looking up at Nico.

"I love you. I love you as Percy, I love you as Andy. I generally just love _you_", stated Nico firmly. "If you call yourself Percy or Andy doesn't matter to me, if you wear jeans or dresses doesn't matter to me. You're still the same person. You're funny, cute, adorable, a little nerd, naive, kind. And most of all, you are the love of my life. For the last two years, I tried to get over you and it didn't work. It took seeing you _once_, even in a dress, even pretending you're a girl, to bring it all back full-force."

"What are you saying... exactly...?", asked the son of Poseidon unsure.

"That I love you and I want to be with you", said the Ghost King honestly.

"B—But... Now that Jason and Reyna know, they'll tell camp. Even if they promise not to, Annabeth is persistent and she'll get it out of them and then everyone will know a—and they'll want Percy Jackson back and I don't _want_ to give him back", whispered Percy, shaking his hair.

"Okay. Just... tell me your plan, then", nodded Nico casually.

"I'll leave, obviously", huffed Percy and frowned. "Need a new name, I guess. New... city."

"And... do you think you could need someone... carrying your bags?", suggested Nico softly.

"My bags?", repeated Percy confused, tilting his head.

"Or, well, whatever you expect your boyfriend to do", shrugged Nico helplessly.

"B—Boyfriend...? You heard me say that I'll leave all of this behind, right? Because I don't want to bring Percy back", muttered Percy, cocking his head to the other side. "I don't need you to follow Percy Jackson around like a lost puppy. I don't want to be Percy Jackson."

"And I told you I love you, regardless of your choice in clothes or the name you choose", countered Nico, taking Percy's face in his hands. "I want to be your boyfriend, I want to... to help you. If you want to start over somewhere else, I'd go with you. There's nothing tying me to this place. I can shadow-travel, I can visit Reyna and the others whenever I want. And I promise you, wherever you want to go, I will _never_ tell them. I just... I just want you, please."

With that, he leaned in to kiss Percy. He noted the strawberry-taste of Percy's lip-gloss that mixed strangely with the natural salty taste that was purely Percy. After a little while and when Nico got more aggressive in the kiss, Percy finally started to react, wrapping his arms around Nico's neck and holding onto him for dear life. By the time they parted, Percy's lips were beautifully kiss-swollen and a blush was painting his cheeks a dusty pink.

"You'd call me by whatever name I'd chose?", asked Percy cautious. "You'd... be fine with having a girlfriend, acting like I'm a girl in public? You're fine with the dresses? With _never_ mentioning a—all the things... all the Percy-things. You'd be fine with following me wherever I want to go?"

"Yes. To everything. I love you", nodded Nico, kissing Percy softly.

"England", whispered Percy against Nico's lips as the short kiss parted.

"Come again?", asked the son of Hades confused.

"I said England. I want to go to Europe. I have _no_ idea how to afford that, but... I want to go to England", stated Percy firmly. "Are you on board for that too?"

"I'm on board for everything you want", whispered Nico, pulling Percy in once more.

This kiss was much slower, filled with love. At the end of it, they were laying together on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Percy took a deep, calming breath as he snuggled up to Nico's chest.

"Andromeda and Niccoló di Mare", whispered Percy softly after half an hour of cuddling.

"Come again?", asked Nico confused.

"New identity", shrugged Percy. "I kinda grew fond of Andromeda and I love your name, so..."

"So you want to pose as siblings? Because incest is totally legal in England?", laughed Nico.

"I thought more along the lines of... married couple", whispered Percy with a blush. "I mean, it would make things... more interesting. And if we're already doing fake identities, why not just go off-age right away? Because _that_ will make life in general easier."

"You know, you could have just asked for my hand", teased Nico, resting both hands on Percy's ass.

"I don't mean we should get really-married. I just mean we should _pose_ as a married couple", shrugged Percy awkwardly. "Look, it was just... a suggestion. Forget it."

"No. No, I like it", interrupted Nico hastily. "Mister and Missus... di Mare? Heh. Figures."

"Italian for you, the sea for me. Perfect last name to fit us both", grinned Percy, looking proud.

"Fits us both", repeated Nico in agreement, kissing Percy's temple.

/Six Months Later – Cardiff, Wales\

Percy was humming softly, swaying his hips as he put the last pan away. So running away and hiding was far easier with his own son of Hades around. Apparently, Hades' way of showing love were black credit cards for his kids. And Nico seemed more picky than Percy, because Nico had bought them the absolute _dream house_. Where Percy was right now, putting the very last of their new belongings away. Nico had insisted on getting a proper interior and making it actually homey.

Now that that was done, Percy actually had to agree with his boyfriend. They had a cozy living room with a nice couch to cuddle on in front of their flat-screen (Andy's apartment had not even cable, much less any form of TV), a giant bathroom, which Percy knew Nico had looked for solemnly for him, a large bedroom with the most comfortable bed Percy had ever laid on and a kitchen where Percy could bake anything he pleased.

Grinning pleased, he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed his number one, waiting patiently for the call to connect. "Mister di Mare, we are officially moved in."

"Hello honey, no, I'm not in any important business meeting", chuckled Nico amused from the other end of the line. "And I thought we had officially moved in five and a half months ago? When we, you know, bought the house? Or was it a week later when we had that large house-warming-barbeque where you invited the whole street to? Or the following month when I flew your parents in to show them the neighborhood and that their darling daughter is perfectly safe in Wales? But please, enlighten me why we only just now moved in, bella."

"I just put the last piece away, which means we now officially own everything a house-owner needs and it is all put at its proper places", declared Percy, pleased with himself.

"Ah, okay", said Nico, sounding more than just amused by now. "That sounds like we should celebrate with a nice dinner. What do you say, I pick you up after work and take you out? The perfect occasion for you to wear that little black dress I bought you last week."

"No. I'll cook us something nice", declined Percy, smiling to himself. "You, bring a good wine with you when you get home from work and I'll surprise you with a home-cooked meal."

"You're such a good little housewife", praised Nico softly, tenderness in his voice. "Very well. I'm looking forward to tonight, babe. Ti amo, bella. I need to get going, because I do have a meeting."

"Right. Wouldn't want to distract you from that. Sorry", laughed Percy sheepishly. "Love you too!"

He hang up and heaved a happy sigh. This was his life now. He was Nico's good little housewife. Somehow the Italian had disapproved of Percy's job including any kind of groping or revealing clothes. Apparently, the son of Hades was possessive. So, Nico did the working in their new life. With fake identities – and thanks to the money, they could actually buy _good_ and real-looking identities – everything seemed possible. If a twenty-eight years old could play a seventeen years old in Hollywood, then a seventeen years old could pass as a twenty-eight years old in Cardiff. After all, their papers appeared all to be legal, so why should they doubt that Nico just looked very young?

And apparently, Nico had a lot in his brains. Over the past months, Percy had learned a lot about Nico. The son of Hades had already been visiting college when they got together – he had just skipped high school. And college bored him too. Turned out he had quite the eidetic memory going on and as a child without a proper home for four years, he had the content of high school easily down and started to dive into law and legal defenses even before the Giant War.

So their new identities came with Nico skipping ahead some more, because he had the proper knowledge, but not the nerve to sit through classes and finish the degree. Percy was married to a lawyer. Granted, Nico's degree and their marriage-certificate were fake, but it still felt real.

And Percy actually enjoyed being the good little housewife to his hot lawyer husband.

It was fun, because while they had faked Nico's age and made him eleven years older, they had kept Percy's real age. To mess with people's heads. That twenty-eight years old lawyer with his slutty, nineteen-years old girlfriend in the short, revealing dresses. There had been a _lot_ of gossip about them at first and it had been fun for Percy, but by now the rumor-mill was cooled down. The bitchy, stuck-up housewives were being ignored while Percy had found some real pearls among his neighbors. He and Nico had made great friends – Nico met with the guys to drink whiskey, talk work and smoke cigars while Percy swapped recipes and gossip with his girls. Granted, a few of them had figured out that Percy wasn't in fact a girl, but he had given them some sob-story how Nico's father was the head of a mafia family and they were some Romeo and Juliet kind of couple that had gone into witness protection after attesting against Nico's dad. For his own safety, they had put him into a woman's role, just to make sure. Whatever, they bought it and Percy got a laugh out of it. Life as Andromeda di Mare was awesome and Percy wouldn't want to miss it.

There was just one thing he may be missing. And that was sex. Because he had this smoking-hot boyfriend and if Percy was being honest, they hadn't even seen each other naked yet. He was pretty sure that Nico was being considerate to show Percy that he was truly and deeply in love with him, as a person, not just with his body. To make sure Nico wasn't just yearning after the Percy Jackson he had fallen in love all those years ago. So instead of trying to get into Percy's pants, he was trying to prove that he loved Percy for his character and inner values and all that stuff. The first two months or so, that had been sweet. By now Percy just wanted for Nico to rip his clothes off and ravish him on the couch, for all he cared. So a plan hatched in his mind.

Nico wanted to celebrate their proper moving in – he was aware the Italian was only humoring him there – well then Percy would make it a real celebration. Tonight, he would seduce his boyfriend.

The plan was simple. He would cook Nico's favorite food – with soup and salad and even dessert. The wine may help and perhaps loosen Nico's inhibitions. He'd go through a fresh waxing, put on some make-up, the hot lingerie he had bought for himself, get into the new, cute dress Nico had bought for him and the new jewelry Nico had given him this week. Nico enjoyed showering him with gifts and Percy enjoyed having his sugar-daddy spoiling him rotten. Never before had anyone taken care of him. Not like that. He had always stood his own man – but he wouldn't be thinking about that now, he wouldn't let Percy's memories ruin what was supposed to be a perfect night.

He ran his fingers over the smooth skin of his legs one last time before putting on the black see-through stocking. Black panties with a lot of lace – honestly, ninety percent of those panties was the cute flower-patterned lace, the other ten percent being thin silk to cover his cock. A garter belt where the stocking was held up on, with cute bows on the suspenders. The black dress didn't even reach mid-thigh, showing off the stocking, especially so the pretty lace-fringe of two inches at the top of the stockings. He knew that Nico loved seeing him in lace and he enjoyed the feeling of lace on his skin too. It was the most revealed Percy had ever been in front of Nico; down to his panties.

He brushed his hair – not that it had any effect on his stubborn mess of hair anyway – and left to set the table. Nico preferred it when dinner was ready and on the table when he got home. After moving in together, they had discovered a shared domestic kink. They enjoyed being husband and wife like that, but with a certain edge to it. Percy was a good, obedient wife. Nico gave him tasks to do while the Italian was at work and if Percy failed to finish them all, he was in for a spanking. The same went for their little regular; food had to be on the table when Nico came home. When Nico would pull up to their drive-way, he'd send Percy a short message so his obedient wife would be awaiting him at the door with a welcome-kiss. If Percy wasn't awaiting Nico, he was in for a welcome-spanking. Sometimes, Percy messed up on purpose. Well, most the time he would mess up on purpose. Because as much as he enjoyed playing the obedient wife, he enjoyed the naughty wife that needed to be put into her place by her strong, dominant husband even more.

The first time they had done this, it had been a heat-of-the-moment motion, followed by awkward silence and even more awkward conversation and some self-doubt. Nico had been mortified about it, had said he'd never be the kind of husband to abuse his wife. He could be cute like that. Percy had laughed him in the face and punched him in the arm. Percy would never again let anyone abuse him, he knew how to fight back now – and what was even more important than knowing how to fight, he knew he actually _would_ fight. It wasn't about an angry husband who thought he had the right to treat his wife like shit. It was about a mutual agreement between two people who loved each other, enjoying the game, the prospect of a sensual punishment awaiting Percy at the end of a day. And even so, not every day was a play-day. They decided on that every morning, whether they wanted to play that day or simply go about their day as a regular couple.

The buzzing of his phone interrupted his line of thoughts. Hastily placing two plates with salad on the table, Percy made his way over to the door, brilliant smile on his lips as he waited eagerly for Nico to open the door. When he finally did, Percy practically threw himself at his lover, kissing Nico eagerly. The Italian grunted surprised, but he didn't waste a second to wrap his arms around Percy's slim waist, pulling him close and whirling him around a little.

"Honey, I'm home", whispered Nico pointlessly against Percy's lips. "You seem quite... enthusiastic today. What's my little wife been up to while I was gone to have you so eager, baby girl?"

"The usual", grinned Percy, leaning against Nico and enjoying the warmth and safety of his boyfriend's embrace. "Been groceries shopping, skyped with my mom, went out for lunch with the ladies, finally finished putting everything we own away. Oh, and I made dinner, of course."

"Mh, and between all of that, you still found the time to wax your legs", noted Nico as he ran his hands along the sliver of bare skin between the stockings and the dress – which really, was only a proof of how ridiculously short the dress was. "I approve. You're such a good girl, babe."

"Anything for my husband", purred Percy, kissing Nico's cheek. "Come, dinner will get cold."

They sat down together, opposite each other and when Nico took the first bite and complimented the food, Percy felt his heart swell with pride and joy. This, all of it, was exactly what Percy had needed after the wars. Just safety and a completely average, uneventful life. It was so ridiculously mundane, it was such a relief. There had been times in his teenage years when Percy would have never been able to picture a life without fighting, adventure and monsters. But two _wars_ changed his mind. There was a difference between a fun quest with a pink poodle or going through Tartarus with the fate of the whole world on his shoulders. It had chased all adventure out of Percy and all he wanted was normal. He loved this normal, his very own normal with Nico, right here.

"Andy", stated Nico calmly, yet seriously.

Percy blinked and looked up. Nico had agreed to do everything the way Percy wanted it, but the Italian still had some problems with the name, mostly because Percy had been who he had first met. Nico did introduce Percy as his wife, as Missus Andromeda di Mare, when he had to refer to Percy by name, he called him Andy, but generally, Nico preferred petnames, as an easy way out. The most common ones being things like honey or babe or something cute in Italian. So that Nico used his new name while it was only the two of them told Percy that he was _this_ close to getting a spanking. 'Andy' was a warning, but when Nico said 'Andromeda', he could as well say 'bend over that table and push your skirt up, girl, because that ass is going to turn cherry-red now'.

"Yes, love?", asked Percy innocently.

"Your foot", said Nico slowly, cocking one eyebrow.

Percy hummed and grinned while he continued eating. So maybe he had been running his right foot up and down Nico's thighs ever since they sat down at the table, but after the salad, he had taken it up a level. He was deliberately massaging the bulge in Nico's pants, wrapping his toes around the flaccid shaft and urging it on to harden. Half-way through the soup, Nico was half-hard.

"Is something the matter with it, dear husband?", chimed Percy innocently.

"Don't sass me, girl", warned Nico irritated, groaning as Percy rubbed him just the right way.

Teasing his boyfriend was about his favorite hobby by now, if Percy was being honest. Watching Nico's resolution crumble slowly, his patience melting away until Nico would just growl and bend him over, spank him so hard that Percy wouldn't be able to sit for the rest of the night.

"Andromeda", growled Nico darkly, gripping his cutlery tightly.

Percy felt his own cock hardening at the commanding tone. He knew exactly what it meant, but tonight was supposed to be special, so for the first time, Percy ignored it. Instead of obediently laying down on his boyfriend's lap, he just continued massaging Nico's cock with his foot while finishing up his soup. The dick thickened and swelled beneath his touch and Percy grew antsy with suspense, eager to see what it would look like, how thick and long it could grow.

"Andromeda di Mare", ground Nico out as he practically jumped off his seat. "Bend over the kitchen-counter _now_ and stick that naughty ass of yours out, because you're in for a spanking."

"Y—Yes, sir", moaned Percy, eagerly obeying.

He walked away from the table and over to the counter where the empty salad-bowl was standing. Bending over it, he laid his spread hands on the cold marble, as though he was trying to grasp the flat surface. Kneeling on a chair, he had his ass sticking high up. His cock twitched in anticipation when he heard Nico walking up behind him. The Italian rested one hand on Percy's butt, slowly pushing the dress up to pool around his waist, revealing his panty-clad ass.

"You're wearing my favorites", noted Nico, tracing the patterns with his finger. "And you just deliberately made me hard. Missus di Mare, are you trying to seduce me?"

"I—I...", stammered Percy embarrassed, hiding his face between his hands.

Nico cocked one unimpressed eyebrow and reached for their spatula. They had two of those. One for actual cooking and one for Nico's naughty, little housewife. Not the only tool Nico used to spank his lover with, but his preferred choice for when they were already in the kitchen to begin with. He raised it high, taking one second to relish in the delicious picture in front of him, before letting the spatula come down full-force on Percy's left ass-cheek. Percy jumped slightly, but Nico knew it was okay, because he knew his beloved. He knew Percy preferred his spankings hard.

"Well, are you going to be a good girl and answer me?", inquired Nico sternly.

"N—Not sure, maybe you need to... give me a bit of a push", urged Nico on.

"Oh, I will _push_", grunted Nico, an amused smirk on his lips as he did it again.

The next hit was placed on Percy's other ass-cheek. He kept switching between them, until Percy was a panting mess. He then started to vary between the firm cheeks and the thighs, spanking his lover hard and with a firm hand. The spatula left harsh imprints on the creamy-white skin and just seeing them made Nico's erection ache. Yet, he did not stop, he continued placing harsh hit after painful spank on the firm butt. By now, Percy was whimpering, his legs shaking.

"Will you tell me what you're up to now, naughty wife?", asked Nico impatiently.

"I—I want you", moaned Percy, tears running down his cheeks as his ass seemed to be on fire, the flesh more sensitive the more hits it received. "I want you _so bad_. We've been dating for six months now and I just want you to fuck me! Gods, I—I... I _need_ you, please, Nick!"

"Are you... sure?", asked Nico softly, placing a fast-paced row of spanks.

Percy whimpered pathetically. "Y—Yes. Please. I love you, you love me, e—everyone already thinks we're married! I finally wanna be one with you! I wanna have you deep inside of me, fucking me hard. I—I want your cock inside of me, filling me... Gods, I want it so bad."

Humming in appreciation, Nico hit each cheek once more hard before putting the spatula down. He casually leaned against the counter with one hand, resting the other on that perfect butt, caressing the red skin. It felt deliciously heated and whenever Nico moved his hand, Percy would whine and flinch. Smirking in a sadistic way, Nico slapped Percy's ass once more with his bare hand before squeezing it as tightly as he could. Percy collapsed flat on the counter, seemingly boneless and breathless. Nico pushed his free hand beneath Percy's exhausted body, adjusting the other demigod to rest leaned against Nico's chest. He then reached down to also place his other hand on Percy's other ass-cheek, hands spread on the round orbs to grope as much as possible before squeezing tightly with both hands, fingers clawed into the over-sensitive skin. It was his favorite part. As much as he enjoyed the spanking process itself, he enjoyed reminding Percy of his punishment even more. Squeezing, pinching and groping the wound, sore behind at every occasion, literally squeezing whimpers and whines out of his lover. He squeezed again, nails digging into tender flesh.

"Well, we better hurry with dinner then, seeing as your mouth apparently isn't the only hungry hole that needs to be fed, mh?", teased Nico, licking along the shell of Percy's ear.

"Y—Yes", agreed Percy hastily, breath coming out short, words panted. "A—And after...?"

"After dinner, I will ravish you", promised Nico, kissing Percy hungrily. "You earned it, babe."

Percy's arms were around Nico's neck, sea-green eyes staring lovingly down at Nico's face. He couldn't believe that this man was giving him everything he wanted and needed. Finally, his life seemed to be perfect. A small smile was on his lips as Nico carried him back to the dining area. Next to the table, Nico put Percy down, but he kept one arm around Percy's waist to keep him in place. With the other hand, Nico reached out to remove the thick, plushy chair cushion from Percy's chair so only the blank, hard wood remained. Percy blushed as he saw the sadistic smirk on his lover's face. He _loved_ that smirk, because it promised him the most delicious pains.

"Well then, sit down so we can finish dinner", ordered Nico, sitting down on his own comfortably cushioned chair, making a scene of snuggling into the pillow. "Oh wait, before you can sit down, you need to clear the table and bring the main dish. Can't have you be tardy, love."

Percy's legs were shaking from the spanking and he felt like he _needed_ to hold onto the table to even stand upright, but it was part of their game that the obedient wife did the household chores (in return, on their 'normal' days, Nico would do all the cleaning, cooking and shopping, give Percy wonderfully relaxing massages and let him just put his feet up and relax). But today was play-day and as the well-behaved wife, it was Percy's duty to serve his husband the food, after all Nico had already had an exhausting day at work, he shouldn't also have to work around the house. Taking a deep breath, Percy gathered the dirty dishes and put one shaky foot in front of the other. He barely managed to turn his back on Nico before the son of Hades slapped his ass in encouragement, skin sore and overly sensitive to any touch, especially so to the slap. Percy couldn't contain the wanton moan at the painful action. On their naughtier days, Nico liked to call him a pain-slut. Percy liked to agree with him on that. There was something incomparably sensual about pain inflicted by his lover, the way Nico loved to draw the moment out by continuously squeezing his ass after the spankings or making him sit on hard surfaces, constantly reminding him of the pain, sending his senses into overdrive like that. All Percy really was missing was a hard fucking afterward and the thought that tonight, he would _finally_ get that, it was so overwhelming, he nearly collapsed.

"Y—Your dinner, sir", whispered Percy timidly as he placed the plate in front of Nico.

Nico offered him an amused look at that. Both knew that much like Nico calling Percy 'Andy' as a warning or 'Andromeda' as the final order, there was another meaning to what Percy called Nico too. 'Nick' was the most affectionate, somehow even in that one name, Percy managed to convey all his feelings for Nico. But 'sir' was reserved for when Percy was particularly horny. It was how Nico would know that Percy was longing for a spanking, it often ended with Nico calling Percy 'Andromeda' in his strict voice and having Percy over his lap for a spanking.

"Thank you, babe", smiled Nico, reaching out to pat Percy's butt in a praising manner. "Why don't you sit down so we can properly enjoy the meal you cooked, amore?"

Gulping hard, Percy walked over to the chairs. Nico had picked them out of this one specific reason. They had a flat, smooth surface and had to be the most uncomfortable chairs in the history of chair-making. At least without a cushion, which was why they had gotten such thick, fluffy cushions for the chairs. With the cushions, the chairs were completely fine, but without it? They were uncomfortable on a regular butt, but a dark-red spanked one like Percy's? Percy's cock twitched at the mere thought of it. He loved Nico for having been so thoughtful when they had gone furniture-shopping. Wincing softly, he sat down on the uncomfortable, hard chair. He was aware of Nico's dark eyes, watching his every much, each little flinch and whimper. He saw how much Nico _enjoyed_ seeing him like that. For the rest of dinner, Percy kept squirming in his seat, whimpering softly every now and again. When Nico chewed his last fork of dinner, his cock was so achingly hard that not fucking Percy was not an option anymore. He needed to be inside his lover tonight. Cleaning his mouth with the napkin, he watched in amusement how Percy stood to clean the table.

"Good girl", praised Nico as he too stood. "But I think the dishes can wait until tomorrow."

"Oh yes, please", groaned Percy relieved, whirling around.

"Bedroom. Now", ordered Nico, pointing up the stairs.

"Yes, sir", grinned Percy, climbing the stairs before Nico to give his lover a good view.

Nico hummed in appreciation as he watched that red-spanked ass sway with every step Percy took. The best view Nico could picture. The son of Hades followed his lover to the bedroom and right before the bed, he stopped Percy. Reaching forward, Nico pulled the zipper on the dress down and then proceeded to pull the entire dress off his lover, leaving Percy in nothing but the stockings, panties and the garter belt. Nico licked his lips and started to undress himself.

"Stay that way. I want to remove the panties myself", said Nico firmly as he shed his boxers.

"Yes, si—wow", gasped Percy, staring unashamedly between Nico's legs.

The son of Poseidon was licking his lips greedily as he stared at Nico's cock. A chuckle escaped Nico's lips, posture straightening in pride. He knew he was more than well-endowed and he was proud of every last inch of thick meat he had to offer. With above-average, he was larger than most other boys, especially so the few lovers he had so far, and that had given him a weird sense of superiority. So with time, the more he looked around in the shared showers at camp, he started to pick lovers with smaller cocks, smaller than average if possible, but at the very least smaller than his. When he got in bed with someone, he was the manliest guy, the most dominant party. The one with the bigger cock and the one shoving said cock up his partner's ass.

"Like what you see, babe?", asked Nico, voice dripping with pride.

"Y—Yes", nodded Percy, not taking his eyes off of Nico's dick. "Fuck, that thing is... _big_."

Nico enjoyed the way Percy licked his lips as though he was a starving man in front of a steaming-hot pizza. Nico liked being said pizza. Walking up to Percy, he hooked his fingers into the lace of the panties, pulling them down casually slow, until they revealed quite the surprise.

"Wow...", muttered the son of Hades stunned, staring down at Percy's cock.

"Don't say it", sighed Percy, half-pleading, half-annoyed.

"Say what?", asked Nico confused, searching Percy's eyes for an answer.

"I... I know I'm... small", muttered Percy, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tiny", supplied Nico, earning a glare from Percy. "I'm sorry. I mean, does it... bother you?"

"Mh?", grunted the son of Poseidon, tilting his head.

"Well, your posture is defensive and you're glaring at me", observed Nico casually. "So, is it a problem for _you_? Because I remember you saying that you're perfectly fine with your body."

"_I_ am", countered Percy and took a calming breath. "I'm sorry. I guess it became a default-setting. Guys had been picking on me in school for it and when I started to fool around with boys, back the first time when I... became Andy, they sometimes made fun of me for it too, laughing. I... guess it was part of the reason I started to hide as a girl, because when the boys fucked me, believing me to be a girl who was saving her virginity for marriage while they fucked me from behind, they didn't _see_ my cock. I could just... enjoy the sex without the snide remarks, you know? It doesn't bother me. Sure, it's smaller than other boys' dicks, but it serves its purpose. It gets me off, gets the job done. So what does size matter to me? Maybe if I were the one using it to fuck someone, I would mind more, I guess. I mean, I know from experience that the thicker the dicker, the fuller and more amazing the feeling. But... I normally don't _do_ that."

"Then don't get defensive on me, amore", whispered Nico tenderly, pulling Percy into a kiss.

"So... you're not one of the guys making fun of it and turning at the sight to find a better endowed lover?", asked Percy insecurely. "Because I've had a few of those. I mean, some didn't mind at all, most just... snickered or tried to hide a laugh when first seeing it, but..."

"I _like_ it", whispered Nico softly, grinning against Percy's ear.

"Look, it's fine. Just... don't play with me, okay?", sighed Percy annoyed.

"No", growled Nico, holding onto Percy's hips. "I'm serious. I like it. I... like the superior feeling it gives me to have a bigger cock than my lover. Wow, I think that's one thing I _never_ told anyone. I mean, how many guys do you meet who like to hear 'hey, it turns me on that your dick's smaller than mine'? But that's how it is. It gets my blood heating up to see that the guy I'm about to fuck has a smaller dick than I do. And you have the smallest cock I've ever seen – and it's already hard."

"And... that... turns you on...?", asked Percy slowly, staring at him in disbelief.

A shark-like grin decorated Nico's face as he easily wrapped his fingers around Percy's cock, the three inches of length easily fitting into the palm of Nico's hand, causing the Ghost King to grin confidently. Compared to Nico's own eight inches, it looked nearly _adorable_ to Nico. Especially considering that Nico's was more than twice as thick as Percy's. Staring down between their bodies, at both their cocks in comparison, it gave Nico a strangely high feeling.

"_Yes_", pressed Nico out between gritted teeth, that one word expressing all his desires and hunger.

"It... really does...", observed Percy stunned and reached out to tilt Nico's head so the son of Hades was looking at Percy's face instead of Percy's cock. "How can you be that perfect?"

"Oh please", huffed Nico, letting go of Percy's dick to reach behind the boy and grope the still-sore ass once hard enough to make Percy squeal. "If anyone is perfect, it's you. The things you let me do to you, the things... heh, the things we do to each other, I suppose. I think... maybe, we were just made for each other, amore. You're beautiful, from that firm, heart-shaped ass to your tiny dick."

Percy blushed furiously. He had heard that before – that he had a tiny dick. But mostly with a hidden snicker or an underlying teasing tone. But the way Nico said it, as though it was something worth treasuring, something that made the Italian ridiculously happy. And that, in return, made Percy's heart flutter. Percy had always been okay with his body, he had never been bothered by his own size – only by how others were bothered by it. But to hear someone praise that one asset he normally got criticized on, it felt... different. Special. _Overwhelming_.

"So... I like your big cock, you like my small cock... Let's have sex?", suggested Percy, hands pressed against Nico's firm chest. "Because if there's anything else _serious_ that needs discussing, let's get it out of the way now. I want to have sex and I don't want it interrupted by seriousness."

Nico's right hand slipped away from Percy's ass again to grasp his lover's cock thoughtfully. "I think I'm through with the serious things too. All I want right now is you on all fours, begging for it."

A firm nod was the answer he got and it was all the answer he needed. Grabbing Percy by the hips, he whirled the former Sea Prince around and pushed him over onto the bed so Percy came to rest on his hands and knees. Looking coyly over his shoulder, Percy beckoned Nico to join him.

"You still owe your wife a wedding-night", teased Percy with a grin.

"Let's not go there, since our marriage is fake and I do want this night to be _real_", murmured Nico as he crawled up behind Percy, marveling at the bare, red butt. "So gorgeous, bella."

"Fuck me", pleaded Percy, pushing his ass out some more. "Fuck... Fuck me hard, Nico. Please!"

Reaching for the nightstand, he got the lube out and started pouring a large amount onto his right hand, slicking it up good. First he wrapped it around his own dick to get it all lubed up for the fun, then he started to slowly circle the puckered hole pointing his way. It quivered in need under the touch. Grinning to himself, Nico knelt between Percy's legs, close behind the crossdresser. He rested his free hand on top of the by now only pink skin of Percy's butt. Percy shuddered under the administration, moaning joining in as Nico entered him with the first finger. After a little while of wiggling, he added another and all too soon a third. Percy winced, but didn't protest. He liked the slight burn as Nico spread him. That ass didn't just look fantastic, it also felt _amazing_. So tight and warm, clenching down on him wantonly.

"Want more?", inquired Nico mischievously.

"Yes!", gasped Percy, bucking back against the Ghost King. "Yes, please. Feed me that thick, delicious cock of yours, I want every last inch of that big dick!"

Percy knew exactly how to stroke Nico's ego and what made it even better for Nico was the fact that he knew how _much_ his large cock turned Percy on, knowing that every word came from deep within the green-eyed beauty. Getting his ego pat like that, Nico pulled out of Percy again.

"Wouldn't want to deny you that, amore", chuckled Nico and grasped Percy's hips. "Hold still."

"Yes, sir", nodded Percy, fists clawed into the bedsheets.

He took a deep, calming breath as he felt Nico easing his way into his tight channels. The stretch was so good, so much larger than the three fingers had been, the whole thickness filling him in a perfect way. More and more _and more_ of the meaty cock was shoved into him. He felt as though he wouldn't be able to keep himself upright much longer, intense pleasure driving him insane as he realized he had all of Nico inside of him at this point, could feel Nico brushing against his prostate for the first time. Whimpering softly, Percy gave in, only Nico's grip on his hips holding him up.

"No, this won't do", mused Nico thoughtful and – much to Percy's dismay – pulled out again.

Before the son of Poseidon had a chance to protest, Nico flipped him over again, having Percy laying sprawled out beneath him. He hitched Percy's legs up and placed them over his shoulders, lifting Percy's hips in the process. Percy licked his lips as Nico entered him again.

"Yes, this is better", agreed Percy, wrapping his arms around Nico's neck. "Way better. I like being able to look at you. You're so handsome like that... all turned on, dark-eyed, delicious..."

Nico smirked and leaned in for a kiss as he started to move hard and fast. His thrusts were short, barely pulling out before he rammed in harshly once again. He was pounding away into Percy's prostate at a mind-numbing pace, bringing intense pleasure to his lover. And even though the movement was fast, their love-making lasted. Percy was amazed at Nico's stamina as the son of Hades didn't slow down while Percy's throat was already sore from all the screaming and moaning. When Percy started to scratch Nico's shoulders, clawing at his lover in despair, the Ghost King stared to jerk Percy off, grinning wickedly as he played with the smaller dick.

"So cute", whispered Nico with a chuckle, kissing along Percy's collarbone, biting over and over again, leaving a lot of hickeys decorating the delicious neck. "You have such a cute, little cock."

Percy moaned and arched his back, enjoying the touch and the praising manner in which Nico talked about his cock. Nico continued to murmur nonsense about how adorable his tiny dick was until he drove Percy over the edge. All he had left was a weak whimper when he came. Nico sealed their lips together in a harsh kiss, captivated by the feeling of tightening muscles as he felt his own orgasm approach. He rammed as deep into his lover as he could the moment he came. Before collapsing on top of his lover, he rolled them both over to Percy came to lay sprawled on top of Nico, breathless and practically out cold. Nico grinned amused, pleased with himself and the fact that he had managed to knock his lover out like that. Resting one hand on Percy's ass, he combed the other through Percy's messy hair, enjoying the afterglow and the body-warmth.

/break\

Percy woke up to the incomparable smell of freshly made pancakes and bacon. Cracking an eye open, he came face to tray with breakfast. Scrambled eggs, freshly squeezed orange juice, crispy bacon and blueberry pancakes. Next to the tray sat a smiling Nico, pushing Percy's hair out of his face. Percy hummed contently and leaned into the touch, kissing Nico's wrist.

"We're not playing today", stated Nico, voice firm yet somehow tender. "I went to the market and got fresh blueberries and made you breakfast. You, just lay there, be gorgeous and enjoy it. Afterward, we'll cuddle some, if you want. And then I'll draw you a bath, because if I remember that correctly, your ass is still filled with my cum. You take a relaxing bath while I make the dishes."

"Sounds amazing", agreed Percy and yawned before crawling over to snuggle up to Nico.

"If you want, you could take a nice bubble-bath? There was this soap-stand at the market and I got that essence that makes those funny honey-scented bubbles you like so much", whispered Nico.

"That's so thoughtful of you", sighed Percy contently, chewing his pancakes. "Gods, this is amazing. You're the best fake husband on this entire planet, Nick."

"Thanks", chuckled Nico amused, laying his arms possessively around Percy's waist as he pulled the older demigod as close as possible, burying his nose in Percy's hair. "You deserve only the best. You were so good yesterday, _so good_. The way you took your punishment and how nice you made yourself look for me and... when you gave yourself to me. You felt so amazing around me. So tight and hot and delicious. Thank you for being so perfect. You were wonderful yesterday."

"Mh... I like it when you praise me", hummed Percy with a cheeky grin.

"And you deserve all the praise", chuckled Nico, brushing a kiss against Percy's temple. "So, what do you think about my suggestions? What do you want to do today, babe?"

"Breakfast and then a hot bath sound good. I'm all sticky", giggled Percy delighted. "And maybe, when you're done with the dishes and I'm out of the bathtub, a... _Game of Thrones_ marathon?"

"Like I said, anything you want", whispered Nico. "Though I'd like to clean the bath today so you won't have as many chores when we play tomorrow. That a deal?"

"Sounds good to me", nodded Percy and leaned up to kiss Nico. "I love you, Mister di Mare."

"And I love you, Missus di Mare", grinned Nico, his grip protectively tight.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Percy considers himself "Andy" but I still referred to him as "Percy" in the narrative parts due to me being uncomfortable with the whole "let's give the main chara a new name!" (Harry Potter has definitely too many fics where that happens and is just... bad), but seeing as Percy poses as a girl, he did need another name. Just to clarify why even when the third-POV was talking about Percy's feelings and Percy's situation, it didn't say Andy's feelings and Andy's situation.<em>


End file.
